Continuation of Breaking Dawn
by styling16
Summary: After Bella became a vampire. And Renesmee approved by the Volturi. What kind of adventure and love triangles would she ran into? ugly summary. better inside!
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!! NOR IT'S CHARACTERS!! if i did Edward Cullen would be mine!! :P

This is my first story. This is written by me and my friend.

--

Book 1

It's been awhile since I became a vampire, a year now I suppose. Life is just the same except for me not being able to sleep and eat like a normal human does.

My new family has been very supportive in the past year, especially Edward. His beauty is like a God who's been sent down from heaven for me to love. And Renesmee with a beauty of one of a kind is now as big as a 10 year old girl. She goes to school as a 2nd grader and has perfect grades like her father. A great family I have, don't I?

"Bella" Edward asked, confused

"mmmm?"

"Are you alright, love?"

"Perfect"

"Okay then, come with me" he reached for my hand and ran towards the forest swiftly.

Running fast with Edward is one of the best experience for me about being a vampire. It's a time where we can just look into each other's eyes. Admire each other's beauty and feel perfectly happy because we're together.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see" he said flashing my favorite crooked smile.

We ran farther than our usual run.

--

If you want me to continue. please review! thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

We went through an unfamiliar and overwhelming path. Over and Under, our inhuman speed drifted into the woods. And, suddenly we went into a halt.

"Edward….this is amazing" I breathed

It was so exquisite. City lights were shining all over the city. The ghost of darkness has nothing compared to it. Cars raced against time, it's headlights glistening together with the dark silhouette of the moonlight.

It was downtown Seattle. I had never seen anything like it. So marvelous!

"It's inevitability to captivate you is something you can't hide" he said breaking my fascination. Well, an addiction is better than a fascination right? And of course he is my addictions after all.

"Why did you take me here? How did you find this place?" I had no idea why he took me here. No bulb above my head is lighting up.

"Because, I've missed you…. like hell. We've been planning and planning about things that are really unnecessary." He explained breathing in my hair and wrapping his arms around me. He brushed my hair gently going over every lock. "God I've missed you" he breathed.

He was so beautiful. Too good to be true. I'm getting the feeling that he's actually enjoying it whenever I adore his beauty. Well, can't blame him…. Because it is true.

"You miss your wife… well just so you know your wife misses you too, even though she locked you up in her arms already" I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Well if I'll be a prisoner in my wife's arms, then I'll guess it will be my pleasure to stay in prison forever" he assured, contented.

"Well of course there would be the kissing" I mussed kissing his cheek and hands.

"There is also the dancing" he said holding my hand and driving me into a waltz.

"Oh no no no no no no. I am not ruining this moment with some dance…. Don't ruin it please?!" I begged

"You think dancing will ruin this moment? Haven't you seen films? Dancing with your soul mate is the one that makes the moment perfect"

"Well, we're not in a movie….. we're not even human…. I guess there's no more need to……." He cut me off by shooting me a dark look.

"Don't be stubborn….. all you need to do is twirl with me" he said. I can sense the pending triumph in his voice. He is going to win. He always does.

"Twirl?" I said giggling. He never used the word 'twirl' before.

"Twirl is a nice word sort of describes something magical" he explained.

"Oh! Whatever! I am not gonna…"

He suddenly started to dance with me. Forcing my feet to move with his. 'I-don't-dance!' I wanted to shout. Well suppose to but… when I decided to argue with him again he abruptly stared into my eyes and…and kissed me. His soft lips softer than ever, slowly moved with mine. This kiss was meant for me to shut up and dance, obviously.

"Just humor me Bella" he said swinging me.

In a blink of an eye, something pink seeped through the bushes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Would you please put me to bed before you end up staying here" she said her arms on her waist. "Please mommy…..I'm already stressed out! I need some rest". She pleaded this time. Her lower lip out with a pout.

Edward and I both chuckled. Edward unwounded his arms around me and dashed towards sleepy Renesmee. He set out daughter in his arms and held out his other hand to me.

We raced past the dark and unfamiliar path again. Our hands intertwined, we ran like wild grazing animals.

Renesmee reached out for my face. She showed me what happened in school today. She showed me how irritating her teacher was. She also showed me all the boys who was obsequious. They tried to impress her by giving her their recess and even their lunch. Funny. She started to laugh about this. Both Edward and I joined in. Our laughs trailed of in a synchronized pattern. It was like a piece played by an orchestra. So musical….

We walked through the hallway towards Renesmee's newly renovated room.

So silently, Edward sat on the rocking chair with half asleep Renesmee in his arms.

Her eyes flickering from the start, gently closed and a deep sigh of contentment ruffled in the air.

The picture left me sitting there breathless. My beautiful daughter sleeping soundly in his father's arms. Back and forth, back and forth the rocking chair moved as he drift little Renesmee into the world of dreams.

He's once suggested to do some inventory on our daughter's little room. And apparently my rocking chair first came to his mind. I started to feel surprisingly bouyant that he was still so attached to my "once upon a time in human life".

In the stillness of the moon's silhouette, I noticed frozen drops of rain falling down from the black sheet of the night sky. Snow I suppose. It was winter already.

So I got up and towed my wasy out of the room and into the beauty of the night. Outside the night was icy cold, it reminded me of the set of fingers brushing and caressing my cheek until it burns deep red. Set of hands that always turn my worries into a blur that I don't seem to remember anymore. Darkness that comes to light. That's the role of Edward's hands for me.

"Where were we?" Edward's voice startled me. He took my hands and started to 'twirl' with me again... nice.

Annoyingly, my feet struggled to keep it's strength. It was struggling...struggling to be swayed. Well one dance isn't gonna kill me, or is it? Oh well. I considered it.

"The night sky's beauty is nothing compared to you do you have any idea how you leave me breathless?" he sighed. His velvet voice sounded like the calm waves in the beach. Splashing into the big boulders of rocks. "Mmm... this is nice" I breathed snuggling my face tighter to his long-sleeved shirt. His scent was impossible to ignore. Don't even get me started at how unbelievably gorgeous his chest was.


	4. Chapter 4

"I told you dancing isn't so bad" he said proudly

I rolled my eyes but he didn't see. Dancing is not bad if it is him I'm dancing with.

"Dancing in the moonlight….dancing in the moonlight" he sang sounding like John Lenon having collaboration with Clair de Lune…..so beautiful.

The zephyr swept through me.

It was about us again. Us against the world. The zephyr grew stronger sweeping me off my feet. I felt whole having my addiction all to myself. "Do you know that…..you still dazzle me until now?!" I said brushing his cheek this time. Do I dazzle him too? The question suddenly popped in my head.

"Really?" he breathed, tensed than usual. Why was he so tensed….hmmm I wonder……

"Do I dazzle you too?" I asked enthusiasm bright on my voice. So I kept my enthusiastic expression back. If he sees this, he would give his everything and go on with the spare my feelings crap. I don't like that. I want the truth even if it hurts. I just hope I'm prepared.

"Occasionally" he whispered to my ear. The sound of tension was hard to find in his whisper. That disappointed me. I didn't want to lose the thought that I dazzle him too. So I started to be a pushy wife. Irritating, I know but I needed to know badly. So I used my super power I'd once theorized the night where I felt rejection.

"How occasional exactly?" I asked seductively but at the same time sweetly.

"Right now I suppose" he gasped breathing unevenly. Was he really dazzled or was this just some practical joke he's playing on me because he knew all along what i am so eager of.

"Really?" my voice sounded surprised and hopeful at the the same time.

"Yes, after all you are my obsession. Obsessions happen because there's something in them that dazzles you, isn't it?

He is my addiction and I am his obsession. Wow! we really are freaks in love.....forever, of course.

"I guess so" I murmured sounding relieved and ecstatic that I too dazzle him. Wow it oddly feels satisfying.

It fel good that i am not the only one who ends up being hypnotized by each other's 'dazzling expertise'

"You smell so good in the rain....apparently it's snow now" he said taking in a gust of air. "your scent....really....makes me want you more how is that even possible? To want you more considering the fact that you're already mine." he sighed turning me into a spin.

I almost forgot that we were dancing. Considerably the fact that my brain doesn't function well, it seems like it doesn't work whenever i'm with him. I lose my memory, I lose my train of thought. Embarrassed as i am admitting this even to myself, I even sometimes forget my name when i'm with him.

And that's how Bella Swan....Cullen ends up when she adores her husband inhumanly.

"I guess it is possible....if you know that you'll live forever with each other" my voice was like a deep sigh of contentment and wonder. Contentment-because forever with edward ,even though i'm used to it, makes my head spin and I need to remember how to breathe, not that it's necessary, it's just that it makes me uncomfortable. It makes the tensions tronger. Wonder-because i wanted to know where this came from "And that you love each other" he continues my explanation.

He let out a sigh. Something in his expression bothered me a little bit. It was suddenly impatient.

He stared into my eyes. The shimmering light of the moon has nothing compared to the blinding & hypnotic topaz eyes of his. It's like splunging into the reality of fantasy that sometimes our littlest fantasy may become a reality and ends up being yours.....forever.

I'm never going to tease my mom anymore about her goo-goo eyes while looking at Phil.........I was guilty of that too but of course instead of Phil it's Edward. :D

"I started to wonder just now" he started. "Do you still remember when we were on our way to our house when you were putting your immortality to a vote?"

I just nodded, wondering where he was leading me into.

"That i told you that i would endeavor to regain your trust back and that time was the only way"

"What about it?" I asked seeping through reasons why this was a source of impatience.

"Have I earned it back? Have i payed my debt over me leaving you all alone." he shuddered shoving away the memory out of his head. He looked down freeing my face. Ugh! i didn't like it when he would let go of me.

"Edward....." I whispered coxing his face up, I placed one finger under his chin.

Suddenly, it came to me that probably the expression wasn't impatience after all. It was....regret.....I guess.

"You don't need to be forgiven. You don't need to pay some debt. Okay? my love for you has sealed those crucial wounds in my once beating heart. It had been stitched up and have healed through time."

"So more or less.... you've earned it" I said smiling.

He finally looked up. His face was so relieved it was like the word itself is printed on his gorgeous face.

"You really love me huh? How can you forgive me that fast? Years can't cover those wounds....you might be stitched-up but you are not..." I kissed him gently. His lips were shocked. He wasn't expecting it.

"Nothing to heal. Nothing to stitch. I love you and that alone is my favorite answer to your worries" I said against his lips. He was still shocked or something.

"Breathe Edward, breathe" I said almost shouting.

He exhaled a gust of air.

Something seemed to be topsy-turvey now. Ha!.....

I guessed right.

"Now that you know would you please speak to me." I demanded.

He sighed. It sounded like a sigh of giving up.

Then in a blink of an eye, the idea of him kissing me spluttered around my brain. The kiss was like he haven't kissed me for weeks.... no not weeks.... months is more appropriate. A year may even be considered. I love feeling the pressure of his lips against mine. So fearless but always so gentle.

When he let go, he breathed my name together with a deep sigh.

"That probably proves you telling the truth" his statement tickled my curiosity box.

"Telling the truth?" i asked not seeing through his statement.

"I didn't believe that such forgiveness even existed" he explained.

"The past is past, let's leave it to that. Okay?"

He nodded "right" he said smiling my one and only favorite crooked smile. Breathe Bella breathe I chanted inside my head.

We both hungered for a kiss. We hungered for pleasure.

And so it began......


	5. Chapter 5

"Momma? , Daddy? , Momma! Daddy!" Renesmee called while peeping at our door, with a shocked look on her face.

"Renesmee!" We both shouted.

"Momma? Daddy? What are you doing?" She asked entering the room and going up the bed.

I immediately thought of a good but simple excuse in which she would understand "Well your father and I were just playing"

She looked at me with eyes full of questions. Then looked at Edward.

His face was calm but I knew that he was also thinking of what he's going to say to our daughter.

"Yes your mother is right we were just playing"

"Oh" she said, "May I join?" she asked excitedly.

"Um…. Well, it's just for adults okay." Edward said. In a blink of an eye he was standing up wearing khaki pants and carrying our baby and heading towards the door. "You better get ready for school, your Aunt Alice must be waiting for you"

Alice has been very strict of what we wear. She would never allow you to wear the same clothes again. She loves playing with Nes… I mean Renesmee. Ugh! Why do they call her that? Renesmee isn't a mouthful isn't it? Or if it is then why couldn't they change it. Why not use Renee or Esme or maybe Ren rather than the name connected to the Lochness Monster!

Rather than just debating on my daughter's name I just got up and change. I'm sure Alice would be disappointed if she sees me in sweats. So I wore a white buttoned up blouse and black pants I felt stupid really stupid but at least this would make her happy.

Edward returned and hugged me "That was close"

"Yeah"

"So do you know what to say to her when she sees us again?" he asked

"I don't know yet. Will she ask again?" I hope not it's very embarrassing you know even though she 's my daughter.

He sighed "Well she's thinking about asking Emmett"

I gulped I imagined what their reaction would be. Renesmee asking Emmett what her parents were doing during the night. Or even worse she might show him what she saw. I shivered I can already hear his laughter.

He noticed my expression, he hugged and kissed me on the forehead. "Don't worry she'll do the right thing, now let's go bring Nessie to Alice I'm sure she's going to be disappointed when were late" He noticed my new clothes and said "Though you might bright up her day" pointing at my blouse.

"I feel stupid and I look…." He placed his finger on my lips then chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked he bent down and looked deep into my eyes. I saw his topaz eyes and even though my new brain is more complicated and more multifunctional I forgot everything. All I knew was that Edward was going to tell me everything good about me. And I know that I wouldn't be able to rebutle what he was going to say.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen in my whole existence and there is nothing that would be able to change my mind" If I could still blush my face would be scarlett by now. He kissed me with all his strength I kissed him back with all my might. But he moved away. I looked at him with confusion.

"Renesmee's going to be late!"

After a second I heard her cry. "Daddy, I need to go to school!"

Without any hesitation we went out of the room. She was wearing a pink skirt with white leggings and a pink jacket. With her guitar shaped backpack. I guess she's also a music lover like her father, Edward teacher her guitar whenever she's done with her homework. As long as it's still not her bed time. Her hair was tied up to pig tail. Her curls bouncing while she jumped impatiently, she was very beautiful.

She was fully dressed and prepared for school.

"Alice came while we were uhm dressing up, she didn't was to bother us"

They must have been having a private conversation. But I was sure that I didn't even hear the door open. Maybe Alice was more graceful thank I'd thought.

We ran to the house with exhilarating speed.

Through the trees, a great white house came into view. We knocked on the door and Carlisle greeted us. "Good morning Ed….."

"Nessie!!!" someone shouted at the back. And a big, tall, and huge someone carried and hugged my daughter standing next to me.

"JACOB!" she shouted.

"I've missed you so much Nessie!"

"You were away from her for just 6 hours!!" Emmett said from behind. Alice and Jasper were watching TV. Though I really doubt that they were really concentrating on the show. While Emmett, with his child like wonders, was sitting on the floor trying to assemble what I guess would be an action figure.

"Good morning to you too Carlisle" Edward said while we stepped inside the huge living room.

Looking around I saw someone was missing.

"Where's Rosalie?"

"She went shopping. I guess she couldn't stand the dog's smell" Alice said.

"Shopping?" what kind of shop would be open at this time of day? But of course she's Rosalie when it comes to shopping she is always the expert next to Alice of course.

I approached Renesmee and asked her if she wanted to go now.

"Don't worry Bella. I'll take her to school" Jacob said.

"Jacob, you always take her to school, it's my turn now" I turned to Renesmee "Would you mind if I take you to school today?"

"Of course not momma"

"Well then that settle's it I'm going to take her to school.

I kissed Edward. Then he kissed Renesmee on the forehead. And the two of us said goodbye to everyone. And went to the garage.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come along now" I said cheerfully, towing her to the Volvo.

I really liked it whenever it's me taking her to school. It makes me feel so … mom like. I know it is even a shocker for me! Me? A mother? Well it has obviously been a year now. So you might as well just adapt it. And besides having Renesmee for a daughter sure is something so …… adorable.

"Mommy?" curiosity obvious in her voice.

"hmm…?"

"Do you love Daddy?" she asked.

Why was she asking this? What triggered this inquiry?

"You have no idea!" I answered. She suddenly frowned. She was calculating. Before I got a chance to ask where this is going, she suddenly touched my cheek. She showed me Jacob's face.

"Do you love him too momma?"

"Of course I do… why'd you asked?" I asked touching her cheek. Then I brushed her cute and springy curls.

"2 boy s at the same time?" she asked frowning, her lip out.

I chuckled

"Aww… my little daughter is really growing up huh?" I teased

She glared at me. " Would you explain that to me please?... I really want to understand" her chocolate brown eyes pleading.

"I love your dad and I love your future…uhhh….watever he will be for you. Jacob's my best friend he has always been. He's always there for me. And you dad… your dad…" My eyelashes battering and my lips twisted in a gleaming smile.

"Okay mum… I guess that explains that" she said with a giggle. Then suddenly a horrid follow-up question slipped out "But you chose papa over Jacob…. Why?"

Woah! What is this an explain-you-decision question and answer portion?... what the hell?

Then goodness for the glorious disruption I thought of. Not creative though. I tried to trick her and act like my Edward was calling. Can she be fooled? "Edward?" I answered.

I noticed at the corner of my eye, Renesmee suppressed a loud sigh and rolled her eyes. She gazed thoughtfully out the window.

"Uh-huh…. Uh-huh…. Oh okay! Now that was a relief!"

Saying these words with a little acting was not that bad. But actually having a daughter with a very intelligent father sure is something you cannot fool. Damn Edward and his talents.

"Okay….bye… I love you too" oh damn I suck at this! I looked at her. You need some acting lessons Bella! I thought to myself.

I awkwardly shut the phone tight and placed it on the headboard.

I carefully peeked at the corner of my eye at Renesmee's unfooled expression.

The she finally spoke.

"Momma…. Acting I guess…. Is not one of your carefully picked courses… right?" she questioned me with this, with perfect sarcasm and placed another too perfect poker face.

It was sooooooooooooo Edward… I thought to myself.

"Not really I suck at… pretending." I said this coyly at her. Trying to play along even though I know I'll lose. I always do.

"You didn't have to do that mom… I don't mind you saying 'no comment' instead of pressuring yourself to follow a certain script inside you poorly-rated actress mind" she realized immediately that she has offended her 'poorly-rated actress of a mother's feelings'

"Oops… too much?" she sighed then an apologetic emotion spread across her flushed pink face. She was sorry and at the same time blushing. Awww….. so adorable.

I deliberately touched her flushed cheeks and started stroking it.

I suddenly had a swift flashback of the set of cold hands stroking my flushed-scarlet cheekbones with the lightest touches of fingertips.

"It's okay hone….. it was ….. a little bit too much sarcastic…. Joke and I took it too personally. It's okay. I really need and expert on acting."

I leered at her.

She rolled her eyes, suddenly amused.

"I'm sorry…. I guess i…."

She didn't finish her sentence.

"What is it you can tell me…… don't try to spare my feelings." I encouraged, lifting her chin up.

"Well I really wanted to acquire such facts over you history with papa…. With Jacob… with funny grandpa Charlie…" she trailed of counting them with hr little plump and cute set of fingers.

"Do you really want to know?" I made sure. Hoping she would change her mind.

"Yes I do… but if you'd rather not…… I understand" she explained I can see a hidden pleading and dazzling in the way her little angelic face is proportioned right now.

She waited endeavoring a cute undeniably irresistible pout.

"Okay okay! Enough with the pouting" I said touching her bottom lip lightly. " You know I can't resist that mesmerizing pout of yours" I joked

She suppressed a giggle in response.

I pursed my lips and dramatically rubbed my finger on my chin like a notorious man panning a conspiracy. "Let me think" I said mockingly.

She shook her little head and rolled her eyes with a huge grin on her face.

She tapped her little fingers dramatically on the head board and spoke with a mocking edge on her voice. "I'm waiting" she grinned and a restrained laugh burst out her pink lips.

I couldn't hold it back anymore, so our musical laughter joined in with each other.

"Okay okay….. here it goes!" I stuttered trying to say through my giggles.

She raised her eyebrows and gestured her hand for me to go on.

Why was she so eager about this? If she wasn't to know her mother's history… then why no just know if I suck at calculus or English or… even at mother lessons?

Why this?


	7. Chapter 7

I composed my face and explained the terrifying question slowly to my very overwhelming historian of a daughter.

"Before your dad, my life was all about… babysitting others making them happy even though I knew that it would hurt me. It was all about other people. I actually barely think of myself"

I carefully peeked at the corner of my eye at my little audience. She was calculating. She was letting the words sink in. well, obviously I have to get it over with. And so I continued….

"Then this beautiful angel was suddenly sent down to my own personal hell…" I giggled "obviously was your gorgeous dad" I winked at her bewildered and disgusted expression.

"He showed me the life I never expected to see. He gave me the love I never deserved and the most shocking and unexpected this is that… he loved me more than he wanted to kill me" she winced in those words and her eyes twitched in an unpleasant way.

I sighed

"He offered me an eternity of love and companionship. And everlasting love may be it.

My memory suddenly turned into the dark and depressing breakdown of my bleak human life.

I shuddered as the black sheet of vulnerable struggles clouded my mind.

Just the thought of it….

"But when the angel flew away and went back to the heaven where he truly belonged….. my world shook and was crashed into rubble. Like sharp spears pounding my heart. I could barely move, talk, breathe…. No one could talk to me in a coherent conversation. I was….numb. I could not feel anything. Like my nerves were detached from my brain. There was no sense. For living."

Out of nowhere, little drops of water started leaking from her melted chocolate brown eyes.

She was sobbing.

Awww!.... she didn't have to suffer with me. She's too precious to taste the bitter sadness of suffering from the 'major breakdown' of my 'once upon a time in a human life'.

I gently patted her cheek and started wiping the tears away from her angelic face. I smiled at her comfortingly.

Once she recovered, she giggled and gestured for me to move on. She gently shove my hand and placed it on the wheel.

I really didn't care that much about my driving. Apparently we vampires when it comes to driving, are really complacent and too cool to freak out about bumping into an inconsiderate driver…..

I noticed that she was actually staring patiently at me, for me to continue.

Dramatically she rested her head on the window and started thumping her finger on her lap.

I smiled and went on.

"I started to get a grip of myself. I have to rise again for Charlie. If you'd seen him freak out and call on everyone he knows to ask questions on how to tame and overly-obsessive-girlfriend who doesn't seem to let go… it was painful for me to see him like that… suffering with me. I started to blame myself. Why can't my feelings hurt without no one hurting with me?"

"So I started to give it a try. To try doing the usual routine of a normal teenage daughter."

Then my voice started to fade. Remembering the picture Jacob once described to me one by one.

I shuddered and winced again.

"It wasn't enough. Not enough to stitch the remains of my heart back to it's shape. Not enough to put some joy back into the nothingness of my life. My eyes were still blank… no color to lit up my face."

I paused smiling a bit.

"And then…"

I looked at her with overjoyed eyes.

She was puzzled, her little mouth twitched up into a perfectly executed curious face.

"And then my sun came. I actually had a term for that. It's called photosynthesis" I laughed considering my cheesy name for it.

She grimaced and laughed with no humor in it.

"Photosynthesis?... that's… new." she teased with a tiny laugh.

I chortled….. it was too funny myself.

Then I smoothed out my expression and went on.

"So it was named after the process called photosynthesis because…. Without the vitamins of the sun a plant would be rotting dead. The sun is one of the sources a plant needs to be able to sustain it's life and get a grip on something."

"Jacob was my sun and I was the rotting plant. He stitched me up holding me into place. Putting back the shattered pieces of my being. He brought back the color of my skin, the light in my eyes, and the humor on my strangled laughter." I paused and looked straight into her brown eyes. "He was my best friend. My one and only best man"

"I have to tell you girly…. I loved him. I truly did"

"But…. There was someone else… someone so far away…"

I stopped the car and turned off the ignition i9nto my favorite parking spot. I opened the car door and walked towards her door.

In a blink of an eye she was holding my hand and dragging me--- with no great force---- towards the friendly benches near the massively huge sports field. She once told me she love looking at it because she gets to picture herself being the one to cheer up the crowd with the last goal of the game. She dreams of being an overwhelming and undeniably good soccer player.

There's an obvious fact that our family can actually get what they want, especially renesmee.

Spoiled little creature.

I chuckled making sure she didn't hear it.

We sat down on a damp bench across each other.

I could almost hear the murmuring of the students around us. There were only a few students in sight. Too early I guess…

"Now where were we?" she grinned and tugged impatiently at the end of my blouse.

So impatient!... stupid impatient vampire hormones.

"I forgot… perhaps you know. You really listened didn't you" I chided

"Not much… just a lot…" she chuckled. The sound of delicate ringing bells spread through the air by her trilling laughter.

"We were in the Jacob part" she hinted with an amused smirk.

I have a conclusion and a confession at the same time….

Edward's hormones have invaded the being of my precious daughter. With the smirk, impatience and every other expression… It was Edward. I hate to say it but I think she only inherited my deep brown eyes and that's it nothing more. Dammit! Can't we like divide the number of hormones? Utterly unfair! Hmph!

I calmed my expression down and eventually it did. Then I went on where my explanation had ended.

"I knew that my angel was never gonna come back… I knew that for sure." I toyed with her hand, doing the circles my husband teased me about blushing a life ago.

"But something in me was struggling… no not struggling" I shook my head analyzing and remembering intently the moment. " it was fighting with my realization that he didn't want me that he…. Did not love me. It wanted to shout at me badly that I got it all wrong."

She gripped my hands and eyes me with a very eager and enthusiastic expression.

I laughed and continued.

"Eventually we passed through everything. The brutal catastrophe in Italy and coming back home. That's the more brutal part."

She raised her eyebrows. Skepticism present in her face.

I smirked

"He tried to talk me out of my wrong realization. Forcing every helpful thing he could think of. Just for me to believe that I was not dead, neither that I was in the world of dreams. He told me that what thought I held on to was the most absurd and ludicrous realization of all the realizations mankind had ever done ."

"He loved me…… emotionally, mentally, intellectually, even physically"

I smiled at my incoming conclusion.

So here it goes…

"Sp you see I loved both of them my sun and my angel. Well Jacob considered you father as the eclipse. He actually said that he couldn't fight with one."

"I loved them, I needed them. I wanted them both… but…."

"but there's only one you couldn't live without" she suddenly finished.

I was shocked, caught off guard. I was not expecting her to understand.

But she did……

"Exactly" I cheered "exactly the words…. How do you know?" I managed to ask after my great astonishment.

"Must be the hormones!" she teased and guffawed.

I laughed with her. First because astonishment and second because of the inside joke.

"you are an amazing little creature" I breathed

"Thanks…. But I know that already" She assumed giggling my favorite giggle.

I laughed and reached up and kissed her cheeks tenderly.

Then right on the spot the noisy bell rang and stimulated my nerves on the startled position.

When I composed my startled expression, I grabbed her hand and lead her to the entrance.

I kissed her cheeks and brushed her light curls.

"You probably should get going Ms. Historian. I'll pick you up later"

"Thank you momma, I will treasure that forever. I love you so much!" she hugged me tightly but sweetly and kissed me. **(The mom and daughter kind of kiss)**

"I love you too angel" I responded

"Run along now your admirers are waiting for you" I teased smirking deviously

She glared at me.

"Speed up Mrs. Cullen you don't want your angel to keen on waiting for you…. Do you?" she raised her eyebrows at me and grinned deviously responding to my devious smirk.

She laughed and kissed my cheek before skipping gracefully through the crowd.

I laughed with great humor… that's what happen when you marry an angel….

What do you get????

A cherub of a daughter.


	8. AN

okay this isn't chapter 8

I just want to say that if you find this story a little too dramatic, or something. Like it's the end of the world kind of thing. Could you just please take into consideration that I have a co-writer in this story and she's a year younger than me. She was at this "goo goo gaga" stage. She just read the series when she wrote her parts. So I'm sorry I promise that chapter 8 would be simple and yet romantic and funny :D. I would of course include dear Emmett. I would also include some random stuff that happens in the house because not everything in Bella's life is romantic right??

So uhm yeah……….. I think chapter 8 would be posted next week. Right now I'm looking for someone who can freakin' tune my guitar. :D


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay so here's the real chapter 8....**

* * *

Now where do I go now? I can come back home… home… hmm, which reminds me I haven't visited Charlie for a year now. But what would I say?

I walked towards the Volvo and started the engine. The parking lot was already empty, everyone must be in class by now.

I drove to Charlie's house. What would he think of me? I remembered the last time he saw me. He didn't even recognized me with my new vampire features. And I was controlling myself from slaughtering him. Since I can already take Renesmee to school without trying to drink her schoolmate's blood, so I guess I can already go and talk to him.

Yeah talk to him.. talk to him. Wait why am I so nervous? It's just Charlie, my dad! C'mon Bella calm down it's just Charlie. Breathe in, Breathe out.

I was so busy trying to calm myself I didn't even notice that I was in front of his house. I can hear that the TV was on.

I went out of the car and walked awkwardly and at human speed to Charlie's front door. I got the key from where we always put it.

It was till the same, I guess after a year nothing has changed that much.

"Sue?" Charlie called.

I went to the living room and saw him on the couch. Just same old Charlie.

He turned around and saw me. I saw his blood running through his veins. He smells so good! Wait! Bella focus!!

He was still looking at me with a shocked expression.

"Hi Dad" was all I can say

"Umm, uh Hey Bells why are you here?" wow I feel so loved…

Why are we having a conversation like this? Ugh "Well you know just checking if your okay and I can see that you are so I guess I probably should be going now" I was opening the door when he called out to me.

"Bells wait!"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you stay for awhile I mean you just got here you know"

"uhm sure"

We went back to the living room. He muted the TV then looked at me.

"What?" I asked

"Uhm, Bells you haven't changed much"

"Yeah I know"

"So how's little Nessie?"

"Well you know" I was suppose to describe Renesmee as a little child. Like a 5 year old or something like that. "She talks a lot" I said smiling and trying not to show my teeth.

"hmm I wish I could see her" he frowned at this. "but I really don't have the time I'm just so busy, did she like the gifts I sent her?"

Charlie's been giving gifts every holiday. I just feel like such a bad person or vampire or whatever I am for letting him spend the holidays without me her daughter. But I guess sometimes he goes to La Push and celebrate there. "No she doesn't like it" I saw him frown again. "She LOVED it, I can't get those toys away from her. She just can't let go" He gave Renesmee a teddy bear with a ballerina dress and she didn't let go of it for months.

He immediately smiled and I swear I even saw his eyes sparkle just like Alice every time she sees a sale or when I go with her to go shopping.

"I'm glad she like it"

"She L-O-V-E-D it!" I emphasized every letter "So how've you been? Did you have any improvement with cooking? I laughed and so did he.

"Well yeah a little bit, Sue's teaching me how to cook" he said.

"Wow that's really nice of her"

"Hmm but I guess she's a little bit impatient, she once shouted at me because I can't follow her directions"

"She shouted at you?" I asked

"Yeah but it's alright I understand her I don't really have that much talent in the kitchen anyway so I just order take out or eat at the diner or something."

I just felt so bad. So I decided to cook for him. "What do you want for…" I looked at the clock and saw that It was almost 12 nn "…lunch dad?"

"Aww Bells you don't have to"

"Dad! It's the least that I could do, so what would you want?" I said standing up and heading towards the kitched.

"uhm steak would be nice"

"alright, steak it is!"

While I was cooking he sat on his usual chair and asked me questions about what I've been up to. So in reply I just lied to him. I hate lying to Charlie, It just makes me feel so guilty and all. He didn't even notice it since I've been having a lot of practice.

I've been getting the hang of lying, I know it's a bad thing. But hey! What can I do? I'm not human anymore, so yeah.

When the steak was done I set the table. Of course I also needed my own plate so he won't be suspicious. So I placed the food and Charlie began to eat and so did I. Holy crap it taste like dirt! Ugh! I was to spit this out later. When we were done eating I placed the dishes in the sink.

"wow that was great Bells, the best steak I've ever had!" well look at that even if I haven't cooked for awhile I still got it!

I was about to reply when the phone rang.

"I got it bells!" he said.

"Hello?" he answered because of my new vampire hearing I can now hear the other line. I didn't want to listen because that's eavesdropping but I can't help it so I just listened.

"_Charlie we need you in the station now"_

"oh well okay then I'll be there" he looked at me with apologetic eyes and mouthed 'sorry' I just smiled and nodded.

He hang up and went to clean the dishes.

"Dad I'll do it" I said

"oh okay, I need to go to the station so thanks for coming" he hugged me tightly and I hugged him back being careful not to crush him. I saw him trying to hide his frown but he didn't succeed.

"Don't worry dad I'll come back, maybe I'll even bring Renesmee with me."

"thanks" he smiled and headed upstairs to prepare.

Since he can't see me anymore I washed the dishes at vampire speed.

When he came back he said good bye then went out.

It was already 3 and Nessie would be probably be waiting for me by now. So I went out and locked the door. Then went inside the car, I drove off and headed to the school.

I saw her at the side walk surrounded by boys with an annoyed look on her face. I laughed seeing that my beautiful daughter is pretty popular with the boys. I'm sure Jacob would be upset or may I say jealous if he sees this.

Instead of waiting for my daughter to see me I went out of the car and headed towards her direction.

She looks so adorable, when she saw me she immediately went past the boys like as if they weren't even there. She jumped to my arms and kissed me on the cheeks.

I saw that the boys were a little depressed that I took their girl from them. I also didn't fail to notice the ogling of some boys my age probably here to pick up their siblings.

She looked at the boys with a disgusted look. Then turned back to me. "Momma I don't like them, c'mon let's go home I want to see Jake"

"okay c'mon" I said

We drove home with her showing me what happened in school. Just like mine when I was at the same level of course, except the part of the popularity. I guess my sweet caring and beautiful angel has a good status in school.

When we arrived at the house I noticed that it was quiet…. Too quiet…. Then something lunged towards me…..

* * *

**I know this isn't romantic or funny or anything. I just got the notebook and this was my part and also why not include charlie in the story right??!?! **

**Now i wouldn't make any promises about what would happen in the next chapter. I would just go with the flow. I hope you enjoyed this, I know that this is not that good. I'm actually new to this writing stuff. :D **

**Also thank you for the reviews from the past chapters. Now here's a new chapter so PLEASE REVIEW!! THANKS!!!**


End file.
